Energy costs in America are high and getting higher. Foreign oil is expensive, coal is considered by many to be environmentally suspect, issues with waste disposal from nuclear power are ongoing, and domestic production of gas and oil is insufficient to meet demand, all of which keep energy expensive.
Because of the cost of energy many American's are taking steps to reduce energy usage. One (1) easy and very effective way to reduce energy usage is to turn down the thermostat and maintain living spaces at a lower temperature. However, lower temperatures can be uncomfortable, particularly for the young, aged, and infirmed. But the money that is saved by keeping the thermometer turned down can be dramatic.
One (1) successful approach to keeping warm with the thermostat turned down is to use personal warming devices such as thick robes, hats, ear muffs, sweaters, coats, thick socks, layered clothing, blankets, and blankets with arms. While such personal warming devices are useful they are not always comfortable or completely effective. These deficiencies are particularly noticeable when one is simply relaxing and wants to be both comfortable and warm.
Another problem with prior art personal warming devices is that most are “fixed” in that they cannot be regulated or adjusted to fit the surrounding temperature. When the temperature of the surroundings changes, the personal warming devices either have to be put on or taken off. One (1) risk being too hot at one (1) time and too cold at another. Sometimes it is so cold outside that a wearer simply becomes cold no matter what.
Therefore, a new personal warming device would be beneficial. Even more beneficial would be a new personal warming device that is adjustable to fit the surrounding temperature and the needs of a user. Preferably such a new personal warming device would be able to keep a user warm in a very cold room and in a warmer room. Ideally such a new personal warming device would be portable and could work for extended periods of time indoors, outdoors, and in vehicles, and would be fully adjustable.